Enceinte ?
by Elayan
Summary: [OS][Punk Hazard] Tashigi annonce à Smoker qu'elle est enceinte.
Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Une heure pour un thème. Le thème de 23h est "Bébé". (Rédigé le lendemain après une soirée perturbée, dans les mêmes conditions)

Aurais-je seulement jamais dit à quel point j'aimais le duo Smoker/Tashigi ? =3

/*\ SPOILERS /*\ Je n'ai pas encore fini de regarder tous les épisodes sortis à ce jour (je ne dois pas être loin de la fin de l'arc Dressrosa, cela dit) et cette fanfiction contient des spoilers à propos de l'arc Punk Hazard.

* * *

"Enceinte ?" répéta Smoker, les yeux écarquillé.

Tashigi avait réclamé un entretien privé avec le Vice-Amiral et, après avoir annoncé la nouvelle, elle se tenait devant lui comme elle s'était tenu quelques années auparavant : timide, mal-à-l'aise et maladroite.

Enceinte, se répéta-t-il. Tashigi était enceinte. Il ne pouvait le croire. Il travaillait avec elle depuis si longtemps, il en avait presque oublié de genre de désagrément typiquement féminin qu'elle pouvait subir.

"Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un." dit-il après quelques instants.

"Ce n'est pas le cas." dit-elle doucement, les yeux rivés sur ses poings serrés.

Smoker tiqua. S'il pouvait encore faire l'effort d'imaginer Tashigi ayant une quelconque vie privée et discrète en dehors de son travail, il ne parvenait simplement pas à la voir comme une femme aux mœurs dissolus.

"Je ne comprends pas." dit-il alors. Il refusait d'admettre cette possibilité. Tashigi était un Caporal de la Marine plus droit qu'il ne le serait jamais.

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa légèrement : "Moi non plus."

Il y eut un silence. Même si Tashigi fixait ses genoux, il pouvait voir ses yeux rougis et gonflés alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes avec ténacité. Il mâchonna un instant ses cigares. S'il n'avait jamais et ne tenterait jamais rien auprès de cette femme, pour de multiples raisons, il ne pouvait nier l'admiration et l'affection qu'il lui portait.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas un simple curiosité, c'était un ordre. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, il s'assurerait que réparation soit faite.

Mais Tashigi secoua la tête. "Rien." dit-elle. "Il ne s'est rien passé dont je me souvienne, je… Je ne sais pas." Elle ramena sa main sur son ventre. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus rond qu'avant, mais peut-être le cachait-elle sous sa chemise et sa posture légèrement voûtée.

"Un trou de mémoire ?" demanda à nouveau Smoker. "Réfléchissez, Tashigi, ces choses-là n'arrivent pas de nulle part."

Tashigi releva soudain les yeux pour incendier l'homme du regard.

"J'y ai déjà réfléchi !" explosa-t-elle. "Pendant des jours, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça ! Comment ça a pu arriver, et surtout pourquoi, alors que je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ , fait… _eu_ ce genre de comportement. Mais peut-être..."

Smoker était surpris. Tashigi perdait son sang froid et c'était loin d'être habituel dans ce genre de situation. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme un défi.

"Vous vous rapellez de Punk Hazard, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le Vice-Amiral soupira. Comment oublier ? Il s'assit à côté de Tashigi, mais celle-ci eut un subtil mouvement de recul.

"J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi." dit-elle. "Malgré toutes nos missions, East Blue, Grand Line et maintenant le Nouveau Monde… Le seul moment où je n'ai pas eu le contrôle sur moi-même, c'était à Punk Hazard, à cause de ce maudit pirate, Trafalgar Law !"

Smoker serra les dents. Il voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Le fruit du démon de ce satané Shichibukai lui avait permis de les prendre en otage en inversant les corps des deux Marines. Pendant une journée entière, Tashigi s'était débattue avec un contrôle imparfait sur le Logia de fumée du Vice-Amiral, et Smoker avait été contraint de se battre dans le corps frêle de la jeune femme.

"Vous avez…" continua-t-elle avec un toussotement d'hésitation. "Vous avez eu mon corps pendant quelques heures, Vice-Amiral."

Smoker détourna le regard. Il voyait **parfaitement** où elle voulait en venir. Il avait préféré ne plus y penser, oublier, mais il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper.

"Va au bout de ta pensée." grinça-t-il.

"Vice-Amiral…" commença-t-elle.

"Sans fard, Tashigi." la coupa-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un léger soupir. "Smoker." dit-elle alors. "Si pendant ces quelques heures, tu as… disons, profité de la situation…"

"Pourquoi ?" lança-t-il immédiatement, comme un reproche.

"Par curiosité ?" Tashigi avait les joues plus rouges que jamais, mais ses yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes. Elle voulait des réponses et elle était prête à sacrifier son ego pour cela. "Je l'ai moi-même fait, Smoker. Je me suis isolée, personne n'en a rien su. Smoker, j'ai le droit de savoir !"

"Tu parles d'une chose complètement différente." marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais comprend-moi ! C'est la seule possibilité."

Smoker s'enfonça dans son siège et perdit peu à peu consistance à mesure qu'il s'abîmait dans ses pensées. Les Marines du G-5 n'étaient pas des tendres et nombreux étaient ceux qui exprimaient leurs fantasmes à propos de leur "capitaine". Les pires d'entre eux étaient encore ceux qui ne s'exprimaient pas publiquement… Et à Punk Hazard, il en avait rencontré un. Le soldat s'était approché de l'objet de ses désirs, l'enlaçant, l'embrassant, la caressant d'une manière telle que Smoker, au travers du corps de Tashigi, avait découvert des sensations inconnues… Il avait faiblit et s'était abandonné à l'instant. Ce soldat ne faisait plus partie du G-5 aujourd'hui, Smoker s'en été assuré, de peur qu'il ne revienne à la charge et s'en prenne à la vraie Tashigi, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que…

"J'en prends la responsabilité." annonça-t-il soudainement.

Tashigi eut une expression de terreur surprise. Elle réalisa alors qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il l'avait vraiment fait : il s'était servi de son corps et ne s'était pas contenté de le faire seul. La jeune femme dut réprimer une forte envie de vomir.

"Qui ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Smoker agita la main. "Peu importe." lâcha-t-il. "Personne. Moi. Je l'ai fait. C'est mon enfant." Il se leva et lui fit face. "Cet enfant est le mien et j'en prendrais toute la responsabilité. Des questions ?"

Tashigi secoua la tête. "Non, Vice-Amiral."


End file.
